Water
Water '''is the leader of the Elemental League. She rules everything on the Elemental League. She's the element who make plans and reunions to defeat Dark. She has an active voice to command all the league, She's very carefully with her choices, to make a better planning to the league. Her Assistant is Ice, because she's one of the smarter element on the league. Appearence '''Current She has a pale blue skin, Blue eyes, Teal-ish hair with water texture,She wears White shirt with a green-ish "half of a tie". She has a long blue sleeves. She uses a Baby green-ish blue night cap, with a water drop on it. She use short green-ish grey blue pants, blue socks and Green-ish grey rain boots. Debut Same as the Current, but different style; She has a pale blue skin, The draw Doesn't show her eyes color and its on cartoony style. She have Teal-ish hair with water texture,She wears White shirt with a green-ish "half of a tie". She has a long blue sleeves. She uses a Baby green-ish blue night cap, with a water drop on it. She use short green-ish grey blue pants, blue socks and Green-ish grey rain boots. Possesed Form This is her form when she get possesed by Dark. Personality She's the ruler of the Elemental League. As a leader, She commands everything with carefully choices. Her voice is always active to command the League. History Her story its the same of the other Elementals; After the big bang, Earth was created. then a lot of planets start to be made. The whole Universe was made of goodness,It falled 9 Elemental Crystals to the earth: Storm, Fire,Crystal,Space,Light,Water,Leaf,Air and Ice. They formed then the Elemental League, to protect the Universe and earth from evil . but, The universe needed balance, So it falled another elemental crystal, it was Dark, the Pure evil element. the evil Sister of Light, Light and Dark form Ying-Yang , the balance of the whole universe. Habilities * Hydrokinesis: Water appears to have immense power over water and liquid material,which she can move a high quantity of water. * Hydrophysiology: '''She can turn into water and move from narrow places, and camouflage too. Weapon/Items (under construction) Outfits (under construction) Relationships Storm Water rules everything on the League, Then storm don't get on the rules. He annoys her and make her angry. Ice Both of the elements work togheter. As Ice is her assistant and Water is the leader of the League. Ice helps Water to make robots and increase the technology on the League. Fire They don't match really well. They are opposite elements, Fire is very agressive and annoys her. Water tries to make her stop annoying her. Crystal They dont have much contact, Crystal sometimes talk to Water, they live respectfully. But when Crystal mess up the League, Water repreends her. Space They don't have anything special. They respect each other and thats it. Light They don't have anything special. They respect each other and thats it. Leaf Water treats leaf like a pet, and when she needs to run, She mounts on leaf to run. Normal Friends. Metal They don't have anything special. Water and Ice commands Metal to serve and make things, and thats all. Dark They really hate each other so much! Water wants to exterminate her; "In the name of the whole universe, Exterminate any evil, All life on earth will be protected.". Dark and Water are worst enemies. They want to exterminate each other. Air They don't have anything special. Water gets a little angry when she explains anything and Air don't hear her because she's sleeping. Mix(S) '''Double Mix(S) * When mixed with Leaf, They form Water Lily. * When mixed with Ice, They form Snow. * When mixed with Fire, They form Vapor. Triple Mix(S) * When mixed with Ice and Space, They form Neptune. Nonuple Mix(S) * When mixed with Ice,Crystal,Fire,Storm,Space,Light,Leaf and Air, They form Pure. Trivia * She was the first character made for Elements Brawl. * She is the Elemental League Leader. * She is the brain behing the plans to defeat Dark. Room ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Her room is a hot waters comforting SPA. She have a water sleeping bed, and Hot Tub and a big aquarium on the walls. She also have a Chandelier on her room's roof. (That image was made on Gacha Life - By Lumine.) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Gallery Water - Roblox.png|Water's 3D Model Water (Possesed).png|Water's Possesed form Water's Room.png|Water's Room Water (Old).png|Water's Debut Design Water (New).png|Water's Current Design Category:Elementals Category:Elemental League Category:Main Characters